Scars
by Beauty-of-Deception
Summary: Life is filled with trials...each one essential to the final count down when you are aware of who you really are...Destruction is always on a rampage in search of who is vaurnable...who is weak..Watch how Kagome is struck by the devil then retuned to life


Scars

Chapter numero uno

**AN: Everyone loves me...lol...im getting so many calls but im busy FINALLY putting up my first story!!! YAY!!!!!!!**

** Anyone not figure it out yet?? huh huh?? Well, considering the title there is a crap load of emolicious crap in here...**

Im bored

BUUUt woah...the font changed...not font the thingamajig that makes your text looks pretty... dont worry its not me...what ever...

My ex is so awesome...

i miss him...

how many chicks can say that reguardless of their tragic past with thir former other for two years is resolved with a beautiful brother/sister bond??? i dont know answer that in you're REVIEWS** (COUGH COUGH)**

Who do you think is the sluttiest chick in hollywood??

My guy bff says paris hilton...idk

BUUUUTTT, yeah...

wellllllll, This story is basically about a girl (kagome) ((by the way it might be a little OOC)) (((sorry))) who has an abusive boyfriend (naraku) ((bad...)) and she goes through trials to find her self and true love...(INUYASHA!!!!) ((go hero lovey dog boy!!)

isnt it sweeeeeeet? i know...

Soooo im just going to give the disclaimer and you can get on with this story

WAIT!!! crap i wanted to say something...dont go anywhere...Oh! you have a myspace??? ADD ME!!! its Youraddiction24

Dont forget! im nice add me!

Dont worry im not some creeeepy rapist

lamo

crap my disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN INUYASHA! HE BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!! all hail the great one...

xxxxx

**Once again waiting…**

**She was 'always' waiting for him…**

**She had no other way to get home…**

**Well…she did but she wasn't in the mood to burden anyone at this hour…**

**Curse it…curse it all…**

**It was Autumn**

**A nice cool breeze graced her neck, caressing her face…**

**Kagome was standing outside Big Dawgs, a certain infamous bar she happened to work at.**

**The building was concealed within a complex.**

**It had a huge neon sign stuck to the board on the roof.**

**The Bar was worn…terribly worn…**

**The Bricks noticeably chipped.**

**Two years at this place and not one person took the initiative to fix the sign…**

**That was her job tomorrow…**

**Pathetic…**

**The uniform skirt was a bit above mid length of her thigh.**

**An Ebony vest snuggled her tightly show casing her curvaceous figure**

**A bone-white undershirt slightly showing under the vest and was very loose on her arms trailing to a snug on her wrist. **

**The shoes were just black pumps with a stiletto heel…**

**It seemed sluttish to her.**

**But it was better than Hooters.**

**She sighed…**

**A cigarette between two fingers.**

**She hadn't lit it yet…**

**It just felt like she needed something to fondle with…**

**A miniature bag clenched in her left hand…**

**She stared at the flickering street light.**

**There was a small tree that shot up from the concrete behind her.**

**She leaned on it.**

**Then slid down…**

**Now sitting she readjusted her skirt**

**Kagome rummaged through her purse desperately looking for a lighter…**

**She found it.**

**She lit her cigarette, taking a deep, long inhale of the toxins…**

**It was now 2:34…**

**When would he come?**

**Is he going to come at all?**

**She had to wait…**

**She loathed waiting…**

**She finally exhaled an enormous amount of smoke…**

**She looked up through her dark bangs…**

**The stars sang to her…**

**They sang of freedom and life…**

**Of happiness…**

**She was Jealous… **

**She held the death-stick up to her lips again…**

**Her heart slowed down…**

**Leaves rustled in circular motions on the street below…**

**She heard their dance…**

**She listened slowly…**

**Savoring each step…**

**Loving each sparkle…**

**She exhaled…**

**Life had no room for her…**

**But yet she forced her self in…**

**Fighting for sanity…**

**Two puffs and the cigarette was gone…**

**She flicked it away…**

**Kagome scourged in her bag again now searching for her mirror…**

**Success**

**However, she looked as worn as the building…**

**Her eyeliner smeared...**

**Her hair was sticking out from all sorts of places…**

**Bags grew from under her eyes from lack of sleep…**

**This just proved how much her hours sucked…**

**Kagome decided to do as much as she could with her appearance…**

**She wiped under her eyes and let her long hair loose…**

**She put her mirror away…**

**She sighed once more…**

**She was still waiting…**

**Curse it all…**

**She heard footsteps behind her…**

"**Kagome?"**

**She recognized that husky voice…**

"**Hey Koga…"**

" **Uh, hey…what are you doing here? It's like…" he glanced at his watch. "Almost three…" **

**She scoffed.**

"**Still stating the obvious I see?"**

**He smirked.**

"**Well if you must know, I just wanted to stay a bit longer and relax…"**

**He looked perplexed.**

"**How long have you been out here?"**

"**Like an hour…"**

**She Lied...**

**About 3 hours to be precise…**

"**Liar…you always get off at 11…"**

"**No, the dude that runs this place wanted me to stay back and clean up…"**

**Lying…it never really stops…**

"**Oh…well you shouldn't be out here alone…let me give you a ride…"**

**Kagome sighed.**

"**Alright…"**

"**Don't sigh me!" He toyed.**

**She smirked as she arose.**

"**Ha! I'll sigh you all I want…**_**sigh**_**"**

**Koga growled playfully.**

**Kagome laughed.**

**He ran after her…**

**She ran away…**

**Across the sidewalk…**

**Onto the street…**

**Barely missing a car…**

**The leaves underneath twirled under them…**

**They heard her dance…**

**She turned a corner…**

**She was fast…**

**But he held back for the fun of it…**

**They ran down an ally…**

**The cats scurried away as trash bustled the way…**

**He was close…**

**His foot's steps were clear…**

**He was nearing…**

**She ran faster…**

**Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was holding back…**

**His speed grew…**

**Suddenly she stopped… **

**He couldn't…**

**He skid down the rest of the way.**

**Koga hit the wall**

**Garbage cans toppled over his…**

**She laughed…**

**It was so sweet…**

**So smooth…**

**He could feel her joy in his core…**

**But now she had a debt to pay…**

**Kagome ran…**

**Faster and faster…**

**Her adrenalin was building up…**

**Higher and higher…**

**He was far…**

**But his steps could still be heard…**

**Was this rapture?**

**No…**

**Mere excitement…**

**She wondered what that felt like…**

**Rapture…**

**Elation…**

**Only time would show…**

**She turned a corner…**

**There was a fire escape…**

**She began to climb…**

**Oh…**

**How this brought back memories…**

**When she was younger…**

**And had just met Koga…**

**She used to constantly sigh…**

**It was not a conscious habit but it annoyed many people…**

**Perhaps it made her appear condescending… **

**Who knew?**

**And for making him annoyed with her constant sighing…**

**He chased her…**

**He always did…**

**He stopped a few years ago…**

**It was unknown to her why but…**

**No matter…**

**It made her glad that they were playing again…**

**The child inside had missed this game dearly…**

**She always wanted to win…**

**But as Kagome made it up the escape…**

**She remembered who always came out as the victor in these games…**

**The roof…**

**There he was…**

**Bastard…**

"**Ugh I hate you…"**

"**No you don't…"**

**He helped her up.**

**He looked down at her…**

**Kagome smiled…**

**She looked into his eyes…**

**The Majestic Blue**

**They made her heart twitch…**

**They shimmered…**

**She realized how deep this stare was…**

**Kagome quickly looked away…**

**Her heart pounded continuously…**

"**So anyway…"**

**He laughed recognizing the awkward moment that they had just endured.**

"**Yeah…"**

**He rubbed the back of his head…**

**Kagome proceeded to walk ahead of him…her hands clasped with each other.**

**She looked out to the distance…**

**Koga gazed at her...**

**He turned and stepped toward her…**

"**You okay Kagome?"**

**He was now beside her…**

**He stuck his hands in his coats pocket…**

**She smiled up at him…**

**He raised a brow…**

"**Nothing just wondering about what im going to do today…"**

"**You think too much…"**

"**It's a good method to practice..."**

**He snorted.**

"**What are you tryna say?"**

"**That you should think more often you pig-headed jerk…"**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa no need to get all sensitive…"**

**He threw his hands up in defeat…**

**She laughed.**

"**Shut up…"**

"**Again with the bad- mouthing? I'll bet anything your menstruating…"**

**A blush crept on her face…she was ovulating…**

**He smirked…**

"**So it true!"**

"**No!!"**

**She yelled...**

"**Then your about to…"**

**He stated nonchalantly…**

"**Ugh! You know what!"**

"**What?!"**

**Now he was staring her down…**

**She pouted.**

"**Nothing…"**

**It was silent for a while…**

**It was 3:47**

**She had to get home…**

"**I always win…"**

**She sighed and lowered her head…**

"**At being childish… oh what a great accomplishment…"**

"**Oh sting, burn…."**

**He made a hurt face as he put a hand over his heart…**

**She chuckled…**

"**Your so freaking retarded…"**

**He groaned loudly falling back…**

"**Oh the verbal blows are too much!"**

**She pushed him back and he fell…**

**He looked up at her oddly.**

"**Sorry…"**

**She stepped back.**

**He laughed as he got up…**

"**Your drunk…"**

"**What?!"**

"**Cause if you were sober you wouldn't do that…"**

"**Oh yeah im druuunk!"**

**She flailed her hands in the air…**

**I should get home before I pounce on you…"**

**He growled.**

**She smiled…**

"**Yeah me too…"**

"**Need me to take you?"**

"**Yup!"**

**He moaned.**

"**Don't be so lazy!"**

**Kagome toyed…**

**Without thought, he was holding her up bridal style…**

"**That's the last thing I am…**

"**Surrreee…"**

**They laughed…**

**Rooftop to rooftop…**

**Building to building…**

**No words were really spoken…**

**She glanced up at him…**

**She recognized his urgency…**

**She held her purse close…**

**The Perfume…**

**It was very useful…**

**It kept her scent neutral…**

**The two demons, Naraku and Koga would not recognize that each other's scent was on her…**

**Thank you Kaede…**

**It did well with hiding the stench of blood and sex around Koga as well…**

**If he smelled blood…**

**Kagome glanced down at her wrist…**

**She shook it off…**

'**Don't jinx it…'**

**She warned herself…**

**She sighed…**

**He glanced down at her…**

"**Were almost there…"**

"'**Kay…"**

"…"

"**..."**

**It was silent as before**

**He didn't know of Naraku…**

**Hopefully he never would…**

**Koga was very protective of Kagome…**

**And if he knew of him…**

**He would non-stop be literally up her ass…**

**Checking on her…**

**She suddenly became sleepy…**

'**No duh…I haven't slept all day and I have to get to work in 4 hours…'**

**She thought to herself.**

**The scenery bypassed her going unnoticed… **

**He stopped and turned around he hopped onto one rooftop into a tree and onto the sidewalk…**

**He let her down carefully…**

**He stared as she bent down to take off her heels…**

**She looked up at him.**

"**Well, thanks Koga…I really didn't feel like walking home…"**

"**No problem…"**

**He waved his hand.**

"**Ugh…you blistered my foot…"**

**He cocked a brow.**

"**How did I do that?"**

"**Making me run all that time…persistent bastard…**

"**Hey, hey, hey no name-calling…remember?"**

"**Whatever…"**

**They laughed…**

**She stood strait.**

"**When are you going to work?"**

"**Uh…around 7…"**

"**Oh... well you should get as much sleep as you can until then…"**

"**Okay…"**

**He embraced her…**

"**Well, I'll go get Sango and were gonna come bother you later on today…"**

**Kagome laughed…**

"**Ugh! You suck!"**

**He smiled.**

**She made her way up the steps to her apartment.**

**He began to walk backwards…**

**She smiled when she noticed this.**

"**Bye Koga!"**

"**Thank you, that's what I was waiting for…"**

**He turned around and vanished into the Moonlight…**

**She walked in the building.**

**Every step she took anxiety crept over her chest more and more…**

**Realization took her over and now she was frightened…**

**Kagome's ribs broke and her heart was now exposed…**

**Her organs clenched together…**

**Burning her from the inside…**

**The acid from her stomach spewed into her veins…**

'**No, No, No…'**

**She walked by the counter over to the elevator.**

**She sighed.**

**She hoped and prayed that he never came for her…**

**Kagome pressed the button…**

**She waited…**

**She couldn't stop fidgeting with her nails**

**Finally it came.**

**She walked in…**

**Kagome was incredibly tired…**

**Her cell rang…**

**She set her heels down…**

**She opened her purse and scourged in it…**

**Her mind was racing…**

**If it was Naraku, she couldn't miss it…**

**She found it…**

**She had to answer it…**

'**Damnit!!!'**

"**Hello?"**

"**Kagome, where were you?"**

"**Naraku, im sorry, I was waiting and…"**

"**You decided to go your own way?"**

**He was angry…**

**This wasn't good…**

"**Kagome…I gave you instructions…stay at the bar…you make me drive all the way to that shit-hole just to find that your not there?"**

"**Im sorry…"**

"**Don't. Bother…I'll be there soon…"**

**He hung up…**

"**Shit…"**

**She blew…**

**She slid down in the elevator…**

**Kagome stared up at the numbers that lit up…**

**Every floor her heart burned more and more…**

**She suddenly wanted to be near Koga again…**

**For him to hold her and say that he'll protect her….**

**A tear ran down her cheek…**

**The spray…**

**She needed to put some on…**

**She looked through her bag again…**

**She took the miniature bottle and sprayed herself…**

**Her hair surely reeked of Koga…**

**When finished the elevator stopped at her floor…**

**She put everything together and grabbed her shoes…**

**She walked out of the elevator and down the hall…**

**Kagome got out her keys…**

**She reached her door and opened it.**

**Her apartment was fairly nice thanks to Naraku's given funds.**

**She sighed as she walked in further…**

**Kagome sat on her burgundy three-seat couch**

**There was a 32 inch flat screen embedded in the wall in front of her**

**As well as a crystal coffee table bordered with black and silver linings.**

**Love seats were on both sides…**

**And under her was a very expensive Persian carpet…**

**She sat her purse on her coffee table and lounged in her seat for a while.**

**Kagome was used to waiting for beatings but damnit she hated that more of her crap was going to be broken…**

**Before she used to have vases, sculptures and paintings everywhere…**

**She was a major art lover…**

**She wondered what else would break today…**

**She entangled her hands in her locks…**

'**Might as well wash up'**

**She thought as she moved out of her seat. **

**She walked across the room and down a narrow hall…**

**Kagome opened her room door…**

**She went to her bathroom to wash the make up off her face…**

**Kagome scrubbed and scrubbed until she was fully natural…**

**While walking out she opened her vest and untucked her shirt…**

**She wondered if she should take her peircings off…**

'**Yes…"**

**He wouldn't hesitate to rip one of them out…**

**She pivoted back into her bathroom…**

**She bent over the sink and began to take out her snake bite through in her lower lip, the two in her left brow, The one in her nose, the five in her right ear and the six in her left ear, the two diamonds on her collar bone, the one on her right breast, her navel and then a certain place that will remain anonymous…**

**She was certainly covered in peircings…**

**Lets not mention tattoos….**

**She had a spider web on each shoulder going down to her elbow. She had her father's name written in kanji on the back of her neck, a snake going down one arm in a bed of black roses, a cluster of stars around her waist with a scarlet crescent moon at her side, and a small blue and black butterfly on the back of her thigh with a thick black line going down to the back of her ankles with a thorned tattoo anklet on each…**

**She turned back around, walked over to her dresser, and got out her clothes…**

**A simple black tank and shorts…**

**Might as well be able to move easily…**

**Kagome took her hair and put it in a simple bun.**

**She walked out of her room and into the kitchen…**

**It was a fairly simple, routine oriented kitchen.**

**A few cupboards aligned over the stove to the fridge and two counters with a small dining set across from the appliance area complete with two chairs.**

**Nothing that big…**

**But everything that once was that made this kitchen extravagant is gone now thanks to Him…**

**Kagome opened the fridge, gathered a bottle of simple patrone, and chugged…**

**AA meetings were definitely on her to-do list…**

**She was ragged…**

**She stumbled over to the entertainment center and sprawled herself on the couch…**

"**The doors open," She began to list. "I got a bottle of patrone," She stared idly at the curvy bottle. "And I plan to be absolutely numb before he comes…"**

**She thought for a moment…**

"**Is this what im reduced to?" She questioned softly as she twirled the smooth liquid in the glass in a rotating motion between her long fingers.**

"**I was an A student…" She gulped down another shot.**

"**Life was bowing to my potential…I had great friends, a future career, a great one too…But I had to meet him…now here I am awaiting a beating in my apartment for coming home from my shitty ass job before he thought proper…" **

**Her face contorted when she spat out that last sentence…**

"**Im disgusting…"**

**She Drank. Breathe…**

"**Im sad…"**

**Inhale…**

"**Im worthless…"**

**She choked…**

**Tears welled in her eyes, her irises dancing…**

**A streak fell from their incandescent palace, slowly approaching the rim of her mouth.**

"**Life isn't worth it…"**

**She shuddered…**

**A noise…**

**A loud thundering noise came from behind her**

'**No…"**

**She edged around not yet prepared to face destruction.**

'**No…'**

**Not yet ready to look evil in his scarlet flaming eyes…**

**It's a Band-Aid…just look… 'No…'**

**She peered over her shoulder…**

**There he stood… **

**Anger backlashing her sadness…**

**Her Repent…**

**Her resolve...**

**Ignorance draped her reason…**

**Violating it with its penetrating tricks.**

**Destruction…**

'**I'm here…' **


End file.
